Un drôle de hasard
by favoria
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Shachi, membre des Heart Pirates, croisait la route d'Ivankov et se retrouvait changé en femme? Shachi et Penguin discutent sur un port en débattant des avantages et des inconvénients à être une femme, jusqu'à ce qu'Ivankov s'invite dans leur discussion et transforme Shachi en...femme. A quoi va bien pouvoir ressembler sa vie à présent?


_(07/07/2016)_

 _._

Avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard, voici le one shot dont j'avais parlé ! Je l'ai écrit avec ma bêta, cette chère flo/lorelin et je peux vous dire qu'on a bien rigolé en l'écrivant^^ On espère que l'idée vous plaira !

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 _Flo:_ Tu peux me dire pourquoi on se trouve au bar d'une taverne?

 _Auteur:_ Pour prendre un shot," just one".

 _Flo:_ Mais on boit pas d'alcool nous, encore moins des shots.

 _Auteur:_ Mais on en sort un! *tête de blague de merde*

 _Flo:_ Hein? *tête anxieuse*

 _Auteur:_ On va bientôt sortir notre one-shot. *grand sourire*

 _Flo:_ ...

 _Auteur:_...

 _Flo:_ T'en fais même dans les disclaimers maintenant...

 _Auteur:_ Avoue qu'elle était bien celle-là !

 _Flo:_ Je préfère passer outre...

 _Auteur:_ ...tombe? Outre-tombe?

 _Flo:_ Tu vas voir toi! *auteur prend la poudre d'escampette en rigolant*

 _Flo:_ Maintenant qu'on est débarrassé, bonne lecture! Et tout appartient à Oda, excepté l'histoire qui va suivre.

.

.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

.

.

Quand une île se situe sur Grand Line, il faut s'attendre à ce que cette île soit fréquentée par des pirates. Voilà pourquoi, malgré la présence régulière de ces groupes de hors-la-loi, la petite ville de l'île de Haru restait étrangement paisible. La seule trace d'agitation se trouvait actuellement dans la grande rue où deux hommes en combinaison blanche marchaient en direction du port, en bougonnant la main sur la joue.

.

\- _Cette serveuse a un sacré coup de poing,_ observa le premier, les yeux dissimulés sous une casquette censée représenter un manchot. Il était d'ailleurs écrit « Penguin » dessus.

\- _Elle était vraiment obligée de frapper si fort?_ Protesta le deuxième, un rouquin avec une casquette rose et verte ainsi que des lunettes de soleil.

- _Moi je me demande surtout pourquoi elle m'a frappé aussi._ Après tout c'était de ta faute, fit Penguin pensif.

\- _Ma faute ?!_ S'étrangla le deuxième qui s'appelait Sachi. Qui est-ce qui l'a énervée en lui disant qu'il adorait son décolleté parce qu'on voyait bien sa poitrine quand elle se penchait pour servir les verres ?

- _Et qui-est-ce qui s'est mis à saigner du nez quand j'ai fait cette remarque en se demandant à haute voix quelles étaient ses mensurations ?_ Contra Penguin. _En plus c'était un compliment que je faisais. Elle n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça._

\- _Les femmes sont beaucoup trop compliquées,_ se désola Sachi.

 _\- Tu as raison mon vieux_ , approuva Penguin.

.

.

Pendant cette discussion, ils étaient arrivés au port. En tournant la tête, ils pouvaient apercevoir un peu plus loin leur « yellow submarine » adoré malgré les goûts particuliers du capitaine en matière de couleur. Mais ils furent surpris de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas le seul équipage pirate à avoir accosté ici. En face d'eux se tenait un navire plutôt imposant arborant un pavillon noir qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas. La réponse à leur question leur fut tout de même apportée par la vue de l'équipage : un groupe d'Okamas étaient en train de décharger des caisses. Sachi et Penguin réprimèrent un frisson d'horreur à la vue de ces… énergumènes de genre non identifié. Pour se changer les idées, Sachi tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

.

\- _Je parie que la vie est beaucoup plus simple pour les femmes._

 _\- Parce que c'est pas elles qui doivent se fatiguer à nous draguer ?_ Devina Penguin

\- _Entre autres. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça pouvait faire d'être une femme toi ?_

 _\- Si bien sûr, mais je ne cherche pas non plus à en devenir une._

 _\- Mais imagine un peu ce que ça donnerait_ , rêva Sachi.

\- _Tu as le résultat sous les yeux mon pote_ , répondit son ami en lui désignant les okamas.

.

A cette vue, Sachi cessa instantanément ses fantasmes.

.

\- _Ça refroidit tu ne trouves pas ?_ Le taquina Penguin

 _\- C'est sûr._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Les interrompit une voix qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation

.

Les deux amis sursautèrent suite à l'apparition soudaine de la reine des Okamas en personne : Ivankov le Révolutionnaire. Celui-ci, vexé par les critiques proférés par les deux amis entama alors un long discours sur les bienfaits du New Kama Kempo et le bonheur auquel l'éveil à sa personnalité féminine procure. Quand il eut enfin terminé, les deux amis avaient mal à la tête.

.

- _Mais pour pouvoir apprécier cet état à sa juste valeur, il faut d'abord en faire l'expérience,_ reprit le révolutionnaire. _Que diriez-vous d'essayer ? Avec mon fruit des hormones, ce serait facile pour moi de vous changer en femmes._

- _Mais comment on redeviendrait normaux ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester comme ça toute ma vie,_ dit Penguin.

- _Alors disons que dans… 2 mois, je viendrai à votre rencontre pour inverser le processus. Enfin si vous le souhaitez toujours ce dont je doute,_ proposa Ivankov

.

Penguin eut la présence d'esprit de refuser poliment. Cependant, alors que sa migraine pointait, Sachi réfléchit un peu moins et répondit :

.

\- _D'accord. Mais vous promettez de revenir hein ?_

 _._

Ivankov promit et suite à un petit tour de fruit des hormones, planta ses griffes soudainement apparues dans les hanches de Sachi qui sentit soudain son corps changer. Il sentit un poids inhabituel au niveau de la poitrine lui compresser la combinaison alors que son entrejambe se faisait plus légère. Il vit également que ses cheveux poussaient alors que le reste de son corps rétrécissait pour perdre une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Quand la transformation s'acheva, Sachi s'aperçut de trois choses : la première c'est qu'Ivankov était parti, la deuxième, c'était l'air ahuri de Penguin et le saignement de nez qui pointait, et la dernière, c'est que puisqu'il avait mincit, ses vêtements étaient devenus trop grands et qu'il était donc bien content de porter une combinaison qui l'empêchait de se retrouver nu(e) en pleine rue. D'ailleurs, en parlant de combinaison…

.

\- _AAAHHHHH !_ Hurla Sachi. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dire au capitaine ?_

 _\- Et tu n'y penses que maintenant ?_ Dit Penguin, désespéré par le comportement de son ami quoiqu' assez satisfait par la transformation. Il faut dire que Sachi était plutôt mignon en fille.

\- _En parlant du capitaine, c'est sûr qu'il ne sera pas ravi mais il va bien falloir faire avec,_ reprit-il. _Allez, on y va._

 _._

 _._

Désirant sans doute retarder le moment fatidique, Sachi préféra ouvrir partiellement sa combinaison pour admirer ce qui était désormais sa poitrine. Et se mit à jouer avec. A cette vue son ami rougit et hésita à demander à Sachi si il pouvait se joindre à lui. Finalement, il rassembla ses idées et entraina son ami en direction du sous marin.

.

\- _Sachi, Penguin, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Sachi ?_ Exigea le capitaine dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés à la vue de ses mécaniciens et plus particulièrement, du rouquin qu'il avait hésité à reconnaître préférant envisager qu'il devait s'agir d'une blague orchestrée par les deux idiots.

- _Eh bien, en fait…_ commença Penguin

.

Ils résumèrent la situation à Trafalgar Law dont le regard devenait de plus en plus noir au fur et à mesure des explications. Franchement, qui pouvait être assez stupide pour changer de sexe comme ça sur un coup de tête ? L'un de ses mécaniciens en chef visiblement. Et lui, qu'était-il supposé faire ? Retrouver Ivankov quitte à le supplier d'inverser le processus ? Jamais de la vie. Il était hors de question de s'incliner devant qui que ce soit. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à s'habituer à cette apparence pour les deux prochains mois.

.

\- _Très bien,_ céda-t-il. _On va faire avec ce qu'on a. Par contre Sachi, pour ces deux mois en plus de tes tâches habituelles, tu es de corvée lessive tous les vendredis,_ rajouta-t-il pour effacer le sourire rassuré de ses mécaniciens.

.

.

Sachi manqua de s'étrangler devant l'ordre monstrueux. Après tout, le vendredi était réputé pour sa Corvée de Lessive de l'Enfer car le tas était plus gros que jamais. Tout le monde se disputait toujours pour y échapper. L'équipage allait être content. Lui moins.

- _Entre à l'intérieur prévenir l'équipage de ta situation et n'oublie pas de demander à Sacha quelques sous vêtements à ta taille_ , ajouta le capitaine souhaitant limiter les catastrophes à bord de son sous marin.

.

Alors que ses deux mécaniciens s'éloignaient, il se tourna vers son second, Bepo:

.

\- _J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines..._

 _\- Aye Captain,_ acquiesça ce dernier qui partageait ses impressions.

.

.

Sachi et Penguin ressortirent de la cabine du capitaine, l'un dépité, l'autre moqueur.

\- _Fais pas cette tête Sachi, le capitaine aurait pu entrer dans une colère noire, tu as échappé au pire._

 _\- Peut-être, mais me mettre de **corvée lessive du VENDREDI!** Le jour où presque tout le monde met ses vêtements au sale! Le jour où tous les paniers à linge débordent et sentent plus mauvais que les pieds de Ban! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça..._

 _\- Tu as accepté d'être changé en fille sur un coup de tête sans en parler au capitaine, t'as déjà oublié? Et estime-toi heureux, il aurait pu te découper et te laisser dans cet état plusieurs jours, ou encore t'attribuer TOUTES les corvées lessives, ou..._

 _\- ça va j'ai compris! J'arrête de me plaindre. Viens, on va montrer mon sublime corps au reste de l'équipage! Ou plutôt non, rassemble tout le monde dans la salle commune, j'ai une idée..._

 _._

La rousse laissa en plan son ami qui se demandait ce que la nouvelle fille avait en tête. Penguin haussa finalement les épaules et obéit à son ami. Lorsque Sachi apparut finalement devant le reste de l'équipage, ce dernier eut un temps d'adaptation: qui était cette fille toute mignonne adossée à la porte? Et pourquoi portait-elle la combinaison des Hearts ainsi que la casquette de Sachi? Ce dernier dû leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, après quoi tout le monde se tut. Ce fut finalement Vego, le cuisinier, qui brisa le silence:

.

\- _Attend, Ivankov t'as transformé en femme à ta demande?_

 _\- Pas tout à fait..._

 _._

Sachi n'eut pas le temps de finir que tous ses nakamas éclataient de rire, certains se roulant au sol, d'autres se tenant le ventre, pliés en deux. Pendant plusieurs minutes le pauvre Sachi dû supporter les moqueries de ses camarades. Même Penguin s'était joint aux autres!

.

" _Traître!"_

 _._

- _J'aurais jamais crû rigoler autant un jour!_

 _\- On va devoir te trouver un nom de fille maintenant!_

 _\- Penguin nous a dit que t'es de corvée Lessive du vendredi, on s'est mis d'accord pour ne mettre notre linge au sale que ce jour là!_

 _\- Mon petit Sachi, t'as vraiment une case en moins, même si t'es un mécanicien de génie..._

 _\- D'ailleurs, comment tu vas faire pour réparer le sous-marin? C'est qu'il faut être costaud, alors avec un corps de femme, va te falloir un assistant pour déboulonner les tuyaux!_

 _\- J'ai pas perdu ma force, hors de question de prendre des empotés qui n'y connaissent rien, vous feriez couler le sous-marin avec vos erreurs!_ Répliqua Sachi, énervé. Mais son intervention se perdit dans le brouhaha des rires de l'équipage. Quand les rires furent à peu près calmés, une dernière moquerie fusa:

.

- _Un pervers dans un corps de femme? On va bien se marrer!_

 _\- Justement, je voulais vous en faire profiter mais vous ne le méritez peut-être pas..._

 _._

Tout le monde redevint sérieux et très attentif, friand d'entendre ce que Sachi avait concocté. Mais ce dernier ne semblait plus d'humeur.

.

\- _On s'excuse Sachi, c'est juste que c'était tellement inattendu, et puis ça fait drôle de te voir dans ce corps avec cette voix féminine... Promis, on ne te fera pas faire trop de lessive le vendredi._

 _\- Shin, parle pour toi!_ Réagirent plusieurs hommes, aussitôt frappés par d'autres qui avaient devinés que la surprise allait leur plaire...

\- _Bon ok. Sacha mets en route le dial s'il te plaît!_

 _._

Une fille brune soupira puis alluma l'appareil qui diffusa aussitôt à un volume assez élevé une musique langoureuse et sensuelle. Quelqu'un éteignit toutes les lumières, excepté celles qui éclairaient le plus une table. Sachi monta dessus en essayant d'être lui aussi sensuel, mais son imitation était plus drôle qu'autre chose. Il tourna quelques fois au centre de la table, descendit lentement la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison jusqu'à ses hanches. Sous les sifflements de ses camarades, il retira lentement ses manches, dévoilant une poitrine très développée emprisonnée dans un soutien-gorge rose fluo à dentelles trop petit. Les pirates éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, mais sans perdre une miette du spectacle: c'était le soutien-gorge qu'ils avaient offerts à Sacha pour son anniversaire, mais elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié les dentelles et la couleur, un vrai garçon manqué. Ils réclamèrent la suite du spectacle à grand renfort de cris.

.

- _Aller Sachi, enlève le reste de ta combinaison, t'es le meilleur!_

.

La strip-teaseuse d'un jour ne se fit pas prier. Elle laissa tomber sa combinaison à ses pieds. C'est sûr qu'avec ça il y allait avoir des saignements de nez, et pas qu'un peu. Oui, surtout quand le boxer trop grand descend avec le vêtement sans demander l'avis de son propriétaire... Tous les pirates présents réalisèrent la prophétie de Sachi. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu gêné de se retrouver presque nu aussi rapidement ne se démonta pas. Il jeta par terre ses vêtements d'un coup de pied élancé avant de retirer le tissu qui lui comprimait la poitrine avant de jeter ce dernier vêtement en l'air. Personne n'avait remarqué les deux nouveaux spectateurs, jusqu'à ce que le soutien-gorge que tout le monde suivait des yeux atterrisse sur le bonnet de leur capitaine...

.

 _\- Sachi, ça ne fait même pas une heure que tu a été transformé en femme et tu as déjà épuisé ma patience..._

 _._

Trafalgar Law était adossé à l'ouverture de la porte, Bepo à ses côtés. Son bonnet nordique était baissé sur ses yeux, si bien qu'on ne pouvait voir ces derniers. Il récupéra le sous-vêtement et le relança à Sachi en déclarant:

.

- _Rhabille-toi, t'as du travail qui t'attend. Et je ne veux plus d'événements de ce genre, compris? Je ne veux pas savoir la raison de cette exhibition douteuse, ni d'excuses. Maintenant chacun à son poste, on immerge, on a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça._

 _._

 _._

Les pirates se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Sachi qui était à nouveau habillé fut retenu par le capitaine alors qu'il quittait lui aussi la pièce:

.

\- _Tu trieras les livres de l'infirmerie par auteur et par sujet._

 _\- Mais il y a un bazar monstre! En plus il y a énormément de livres..._

 _\- Raison de plus pour que tu t'en occupes. Ensuite ce sera à ton tour de garder le sous-marin pendant que nous serons à terre lors de la prochaine escale._

 _\- Mais je vais faire comment pour réussir à tout faire?_

 _\- Débrouille-toi, tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation._ Le capitaine fit mine de réfléchir un instant devant le regard malheureux que lui adressa son subordonné, et conclut:

\- _Dis à Penguin qu'il restera te tenir compagnie lors de la prochaine escale._

 _._

" _Bon, au moins ça en valait la peine"_ pensa Sachi en soupesant sa poitrine à travers sa combinaison.

.

.

 _**************"**************  
_

 _._

 _._

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

 _._

 _._

Tous les Hearts Pirates étaient en train de faire la fête dans une ville très commerçante, sauf deux idiots chargés de rester au sous-marin.

.

- _Pourquoi j'ai aussi été puni ?_ Se plaignit Penguin une énième fois. Il reçu un torchon qui servait à essuyer le cambouis à la figure pour toute réponse.

- _Eh! J'ai plein de cambouis sur le visage maintenant, ça va pas ? C'est super dur à enlever !_

 _\- Arrête de te plaindre si tu ne veux pas le pot complet, ça fait déjà deux heures, j'ai les nerfs qui vont lâcher si tu continues. Et le capitaine fait bien ce qu'il veut, je lui ai (presque) rien demandé._

 _\- En fait c'est juste à cause de toi que je suis coincé ici. Non mais c'est vrai ! Tu m'en as pas parlé de ton strip-tease, j'ai découvert en même temps que tout le monde !_

 _\- Mais on était ensemble quand la reine des Okamas a débarqué et m'a transformé en fille je te rappelle._

 _\- N'empêche, c'est pas juste... On est déjà resté au sous-marin la dernière fois en plus, et je commence à en avoir marre. Un mois sans voir une fille, c'est long..._

 _\- Oui, moi aussi je suis en manque...En plus il paraît qu'il y a des bordels très réputés sur cette île estivale...Les meilleurs de tout le Nouveau Monde... Avec des jeunes femmes sublimes qui nous emmène sur des petits nuages..._ se prit à rêver Sachi

.

- _Elles maîtrisent parfaitement leur art d'après les habitants de la ville précédente. Rhaaaa je veux y aller !_

 _\- Le capitaine est vraiment cruel. Tout le monde doit passer du bon temps, et on va avoir droit à leurs récits pendant un bon bout de temps..._

 _\- Et si on y allait quand même ? Personne n'est assez fou pour voler notre sous-marin._ Demanda Penguin

- _Pour tomber sur les autres et se faire dépecer par le capitaine, non merci, je préfère encore l'abstinence._

 _._

 _._

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux comparses, seuls quelques bip bip réguliers se faisaient entendre, signe que la machinerie fonctionnait parfaitement. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à part rêvasser, dormir ou se plaindre. Penguin se prit la tête dans ses mains, se redressa, scruta son ami du regard...et eut un éclair de génie. Il bondit de son fauteuil et s'exclama :

.

- _T'as un corps de femme !_

 _\- Tu l'avais oublié ?_

 _\- Mais non... Réfléchis un peu_

 _\- Réfléchir à quoi ? Au fait qu'on est seuls dans le submersible comme des cons pendant que les autres sont en compagnies de jolies jeunes filles ?_

 _\- Exactement !_

 _._

Sachi réfléchit un moment aux paroles de son camarade cherchant où celui-ci pouvait bien vouloir en venir puis, en voyant le visage rougi de son ami ainsi que le sang qui commençait à perler de son nez, sembla comprendre.

- _Je suis un mec c'est vrai, mais j'ai un corps de femme !_ Fit-il toujours pas certain du sous-entendu.

\- _Oui et tu ne t'es jamais posé la question de savoir ce que ça faisait quand on fait l'amour alors qu'on est une fille..._

 _\- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?_

 _\- Et pourquoi pas?_

 _\- Laisse-moi réfléchir...Ça ferait vraiment bizarre...Surtout avec toi..._

 _\- Pourquoi surtout avec moi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'on se connaît depuis super longtemps, t'es comme un frère ! Et on risque de se faire bâcher par les autres si jamais ils l'apprennent._

 _\- Y a personne, ils risquent pas de rentrer avant l'aube. Si on ne gaffe pas, aucun souci ! Et puis, t'es une femme pendant deux mois seulement, profite-en !_

 _\- D'accord, mais on le dit à personne !_

 _\- Promis !_

 _\- Et puis lave-toi le visage avant, on dirait une tarte crue pourrie._

 _._

 _._

Les deux amis quittèrent la salle de contrôle en se chamaillant à cause de la dernière réplique de Sachi, direction leur chambre. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des deux lits présents dans la petite pièce, un peu gênés :

.

\- _Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?_

 _\- Je sais pas...On ferait pas mieux de coller les lits pour avoir plus de place ?_

 _\- Ils sont fixés au sol je te rappelle..._

 _\- C'est vrai..._

 _._

Sachi soupira, se leva et commença à enlever sa combinaison :

 _._

 _\- Allez Penguin, pas la peine de traîner, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que ça fait ! Bouge !_ Ajouta-t-il devant le manque de réaction de ce dernier.

 _\- T'es sacrément bien foutu en fille dis-donc._

- _Ouais, alors dis-toi que t'as vraiment de la chance de pouvoir profiter de mon magnifique corps !_ Fit la fille à la casquette bicolore en se malaxant la poitrine tout en s'approchant de l'homme au bonnet à pompon.

.

.

Une fois tous les deux déshabillés, ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Penguin saignait légèrement du nez, tandis que Sachi-fille lui demandait :

.

\- _Tu crois que ce sera ma première fois du coup ?_

 _\- Qu'est -ce que j'en sais ?...Oui sûrement vu que t'as changé de corps._

 _\- T'y vas doucement au début dans ce cas ! J'ai suffisamment entendu de filles parler de leur première fois..._

 _\- Où tu les as entendues ?_

 _\- En écoutant discrètement leurs conversations dans les bains publics..._

 _\- La fois où tu t'es fait prendre et jeter à la rue ?_ Questionna Penguin, contenant un petit rire

\- _Oui... Bon assez discuté! Je vais enfin savoir si t'es un bon coup ou si tu mens quand on parle de ça !_

 _\- Tu vas voir! Je ne suis pas un menteur !_

 _._

 _._

C'est de cette façon que Sachi perdit sa virginité féminine et découvrit en même temps que les sensations étaient totalement différentes. Plus tard, chacun des deux amis se firent la remarquent en se rhabillant qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais l'autre comme avant. Mais loin de les avoir dérangés, cette expérience renforça encore plus leur complicité, bien qu'ils pensaient déjà celle-ci au maximum.

.

.

 _************"***********  
_

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Sachi grimaça en se redressant dans son lit : il avait des courbatures de partout et son bas-ventre lui faisait un peu mal. Il jeta son oreiller sur Penguin qui dormait dans le lit juste à côté après avoir vérifié que les deux autres occupants de la chambre n'étaient plus là.

.

\- _Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt vieux?_ grogna un brun encore dans les vapes

- _Je viens de penser à quelque chose de super important !_

 _\- Avec toi, c'est toujours super important..._ Penguin s'assit néanmoins lui aussi sur le bord de son lit en cherchant ses vêtements d'un regard embrumé par le sommeil.

\- _On ne s'est pas protégé hier._

 _\- Hein ? Et alors, on s'en fout on est deux mecs..._

 _\- Mais j'ai un corps de FEMME, sinon on n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'on a fait._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- T'es long à la détente ma parole !_

 _\- Évidemment tu viens de me réveiller! Accouche, t'en mets du temps aussi pour dire quelque chose..._ Penguin enfila un débardeur, et s'apprêtait à enfoncer son bonnet sur sa tête quand il stoppa son mouvement en écoutant les paroles de son ami :

.

\- _Bah justement c'est en rapport avec l'accouchement. Et si je tombais_ enceinte _, il se passerait_ quoi _?_

 _._

Penguin horrifié, fixa son ami de deux yeux gros comme des balles de golf, comprenant la gravité de la chose si jamais ce que son ami avançait était vrai.

.

- _Je sais pas mais au pire la grossesse dure neuf mois, et dans même pas deux mois tu retrouves ton vrai corps... En tout cas on en parle pas au capitaine, ni à personne., tout le monde se ficherait de nous. Y a qu'à attendre le signe qui montre que les filles ne sont pas enceintes._

 _\- Et c'est quoi ce signe ? Un grain de beauté qui grossit ?_

 _\- Mais j'en sais rien moi, tu verras bien ! Maintenant grouille, on est à la bourre pour travailler, on va encore se faire engueuler...déjà que l'heure du petit dej' est passée..._

 _._

 _._

Arrivés dans la salle de commande du sous-marin, ils tombèrent sur un capitaine qui n'avait pas l'air content de ne les voir débarquer que maintenant. Ils se firent tout petits et s'excusèrent platement, sans que cela eu l'air d'avoir de l'effet :

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes les derniers levés, alors que vous êtes restés au sous-marin ?_

- _Parce qu'on était fatigués et que Ban a fait exprès de ne pas nous réveiller pour qu'on se fasse punir. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ce vaurien!_ s'expliqua maladroitement Penguin

- _Vous ne me cachez rien ? Car vos compagnons de chambre se plaignaient ce matin que cette dernière était sans dessus-dessous..._

 _\- C'était rangé pourtant quand on s'est levé, ils ont dû mentir..._

 _\- Passons, dépêchez-vous de vous rendre à la salle des machines, Sacha n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui cloche depuis tout à l'heure._

 _\- Bien capitaine !_

 _._

 _._

Les acolytes se regardèrent du coin de l'œil en réprimant un « gloups, on est pas loin d'être grillés ». Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner rapidement pour ne pas agacer Trafalgar Law outre mesure. Mais ce dernier remarqua la démarche un peu étrange de Sachi. Le supernova était quelqu'un de très intelligent, ainsi que très perspicace, c'est pourquoi il devina aisément que ses deux gentilles andouilles de mécaniciens avaient encore fait quelque chose. Même s'il se fichait en règle général de leurs bêtises et autres embrouilles, Sachi ne semblait pas dans son assiette et, le capitaine en était certain, il était tracassé par quelque chose. Un quelque chose dont il voulait être au courant sous peu, c'est pourquoi il comptait le convoquer dans son bureau sitôt que le problème avec les machines serait réglé.

.

 _\- Vous vouliez me voir capitaine ?_ Demanda Sachi en entrant dans la cabine de son supérieur non sans avoir frappé auparavant.

\- _Assieds-toi_ , se contenta de répondre Law

.

Sachi obéit un peu incertain sur la conduite à adopter ne connaissant pas la raison de cette convocation. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait.

\- T _u sembles étrange depuis ce matin_ , commença le capitaine. _Quelque chose te tracasse ?_

 _._

 _._

Il avait attaqué sobrement pour ne pas gêner son subordonné sans pour autant être cassant pour qu'il se sente quand même libre de parler. Même si il ne le montrait pas toujours, il tenait énormément à son équipage, en particulier à Bepo et ses deux mécaniciens en chef qui étaient à ses côtés depuis le début de son aventure. Quand il vit Sachi rougir à sa question, il sut qu'il avait visé juste.

.

\- _Ce n'est rien,_ éluda le rouquin.

.

.

Mauvaise réponse. Le capitaine lui lança un de ses fameux regards, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à se mettre à table tout de suite. Sachi hésita encore un peu, puis se dit que le capitaine étant médecin, il pourrait peut-être l'aider avec son… Problème d'éventuelle grossesse. Il lui raconta donc dans les grandes lignes l'expérience à laquelle Penguin et lui s'étaient livrés et sa soudaine prise de conscience des risques d'un rapport sexuel non protégé. Pendant les explications, le visage de Law avait revêtu plusieurs expressions : la surprise, l'incrédulité et pour finir, une profonde fatigue. Se prenant le front dans les mains, il se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour se retrouver avec un équipage pareil, avant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait dans celle-là. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas possibles…

.

- _Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?_ Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- _Vous êtes médecin non ? Vous devriez pouvoir m'aider_

 _\- Je suis chirurgien, rappela-t-il, pas gynécologue. Mon domaine, c'est le sang, pas les vagins. Si ton problème avait été les maladies, j'aurais pu te faire passer un test VIH mais là…_

 _\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire alors ?_

 _\- On a déjà quitté l'île et je n'ai pas de contraceptifs d'urgence à bord. D'habitude, les femmes avec lesquelles vous couchez -ou pas- se débrouillent toutes seules. C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas de femmes à bord…_

 _\- Et Sacha alors ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sachi.

\- _Sacha est un cas spécial, tu le sais bien._

 _._

Law n'avait pas besoin de développer, le caractère particulier de Sacha n'était un secret pour personne à bord. Elle était tellement garçon manqué qu'effectivement les chances que ce genre de choses se produisent était plus que nulles.

.

Démoralisé, Sachi sortit alors de la cabine du capitaine, le remerciant tout de même pour lui avoir accordé de son temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Law le suivit pour se rendre à l'infirmerie chercher de quoi calmer la migraine que cette histoire lui avait donnée. Et dire que Sachi n'était comme ça que depuis une semaine.

.

.

************"***********

.

.

Cet incident mis à part, Sachi s'habitua à être une fille. Voilà un mois qu'il avait croisé Ivankov et à part sa petite inquiétude de la première semaine, il était plutôt satisfait de son état. Les membres de l'équipage avaient tenu leur promesse de ne pas le surmener avec la Corvée de Lessive de l'Enfer du vendredi et il avait arrêté de s'attirer des ennuis. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'amusait plus avec son nouveau corps, loin de là, mais il le faisait plus discrètement de manière à ce que le capitaine n'en entende pas parler. Il se contentait par exemple de se frotter un peu à ses camarades quand il voulait quelque chose, ce qui faisait bien rire Sacha puisque ses victimes se mettaient toutes à piquer un fard et à bégayer. Il continuait aussi à travailler en salle des machines. Heureusement, il était toujours aussi compétent dans ce domaine et, depuis que Sacha lui avait appris à s'attacher les cheveux, il n'était plus gêné par ses longues mèches rousses qui se glissaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Mine de rien, s'attacher les cheveux, c'est plus difficile que ne semblent le croire les hommes.

.

Justement, il revenait de la salle des machines après avoir réglé un problème avec les moteurs du sous-marin et comme il transpirait, il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Après avoir retiré sa combinaison une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain que partageait l'équipage, il inspecta rapidement son corps. Pas pour mater non, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la vue de ce corps féminin, mais plutôt par réflexe car il avait pris l'habitude de surveiller ses grains de beauté guettant toujours le signe annonciateur dont lui avait parlé Penguin. Jusque là, rien. Il ouvrit le jet et savoura la sensation de l'eau chaude qui glissait sur son corps. Au moment de couper l'eau pour se savonner, il baissa les yeux et… écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Le sol de la douche était ensanglanté, le sang se mélangeant à l'eau pour finalement disparaître. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était blessé à l'entrejambe. De son point de vue, il n'y avait plus grand-chose susceptible d'être touché depuis la disparition de ses bijoux de famille. Mais la vue de ce sang lui fit peur. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la douche, encore mouillé et de renfiler sa combinaison pour se mettre à courir dans tout le sous marin à la recherche de son capitaine:

.

\- _CAPITAINE ! AU SECOURS, JE SUIS BLESSÉ !_ Hurla-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cabine de son supérieur.

.

.

Celui-ci à l'entente des cris, se précipita vers son mécanicien, s'inquiétant pour la santé de celui-ci.

.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il Sachi ?_ Demanda-t-il, se préparant déjà à suturer son nakama.

\- _Je saigne capitaine ! C'est grave, le sang ne veut pas s'arrêter !_ Gémit Sachi.

\- _Et où saignes-tu ?_ S'informa le capitaine.

- _Entre les jambes. Il faut que je vous montre ?_ Demanda Sachi pour permettre à son capitaine de l'ausculter.

.

.

A cette réponse, Trafalgar Law tiqua. Il était pourtant difficile de se blesser à un endroit pareil. Et si c'était autre chose ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait à peu près un mois que Sachi s'était transformé en fille et il serait normal que… Histoire d'en être sûr, il décida de poser la question:

.

\- _Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?_

 _\- Comment ça si ça fait mal ? Je saigne !_ Insista Sachi qui n'avait pas compris l'intérêt de cette question.

\- _Répond_ , ordonna le capitaine.

\- _Maintenant que vous le dîtes, non ça ne fait pas mal,_ fit le rouquin, étonné.

.

À cette réponse, Trafalgar Law soupira.

\- _Tu n'es pas blessé_ , rassura-t-il son ami.

\- _Mais alors d'où vient tout ce sang ?_ Demanda Sachi incertain.

.

Le capitaine eut un petit sourire.

\- _Toi qui cherchais une confirmation que tu n'étais pas enceinte, eh bien voilà._

 _\- Je ne comprends rien._

 _._

 _._

Trafalgar Law perdit son sourire à l'idée de devoir expliquer le fonctionnement des règles à son mécanicien. Soigner, d'accord. Tuer, d'accord aussi. Mais faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à son équipage, alors là, non ! Fallait pas pousser. Il était pirate, pas prof de biologie. Il eut soudain une idée.

.

\- Va voir Sacha pour qu'elle t'explique et te donne ce qu'il faut pour gérer ça. Et si le sujet t'intéresse, il y a un livre sur le fonctionnement du corps humain à l'infirmerie. Au chapitre sur les organes génitaux.

.

- _Vous voulez dire que c'est normal cette hémorragie interne ?_

 _\- Pour les femmes, oui._

 _._

 _._

Rassuré, Sachi commença à s'éloigner en direction de la cabine de la seule vraie fille de l'équipage quand il fut rappelé par la voix de son capitaine.

.

\- _Et tu nettoieras ta combinaison,_ ordonna celui-ci avec un amusement évident.

.

Étonné, le rouquin baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements pour constater que le bas de la combinaison blanche des Heart Pirates s'était tachée de sang...

.

.

.

Une petite heure plus tard, Sachi quittait la cabine de Sacha vêtu d'une combinaison appartenant à la brune le temps que la sienne sèche et un peu plus informé à propos des règles.

.

\- _Une chose est sûre, marmonna-t-il, si les filles doivent subir ça tous les mois, je les plains sincèrement._

 _._

Non seulement les événements l'avaient épuisé, mais en plus il commençait à faire connaissance avec le mal de ventre qui accompagne la mauvaise période du mois. _Quand je pense qu'on dit que les femmes sont incapables de supporter la douleur…_

 _._

 _._

 _************"***********_

 _._

 _._

Lorsque, deux semaines plus tard, le Polar Tang atteignit une nouvelle île, Sachi pensait avoir découvert le pire désavantage qu'il y avait à être une femme. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre les règles. Si ça ne faisait effectivement pas mal -hormis le mal de ventre au début- c'était terriblement gênant et il serait incapable de s'y faire. Il commença donc à souhaiter le retour d'Ivankov sans être pressé pour autant : après tout, ce corps était tout de même agréable.

.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir un autre inconvénient à être une femme, inconvénient qui l'attendait de pied ferme...

.

- _Bepo, est-ce que le stock de vivres et d'eau à été renouvelé ?_

 _\- Affirmatif capitaine_ , répondit l'ours polaire

\- _Celui de l'infirmerie aussi? Le sous-marin a été réparé ?_

 _\- Oui, tout le monde a fait ses corvées._

 _\- Bien, dans ce cas c'est quartier libre pour tout le monde jusqu'à ce que le log pose se recharge!_

 _\- Le premier arrivé au bar en face à perdu!_

 _._

Seul nos deux comparses favoris s'élancèrent en se bousculant et tombèrent dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes pile devant la porte d'entrée.

.

\- _Vous avez vraiment une araignée au plafond les gars..._ Soupira le cuistot

\- _Comme vous avez perdu, c'est à vous de payer la tournée !_ Cria Shôta

- _Désolé Sachi, ton portefeuille va avoir l'estomac vide pendant quelques temps._ S'excusa Penguin en se relevant. Son mouvement à peine fini, il se retrouva à nouveau sur les fesses, violemment tiré en arrière par son comparse.

\- _Mais c'est toi qui as touché le bâtiment en premier, pourquoi ce serait à moi de payer d'abord?_

 _\- Parce que c'est toi qui as commencé!_

 _\- Même pas vrai d'abord!_

 _\- Et puis t'es une fille ! Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : « Les femmes d'abord »._

 _\- C'est quoi cet argument à deux balles, tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire!_

 _._

 _._

Et une bagarre commença sous les rires de l'équipage et les regards légèrement intrigués des passants.

.

 _\- Bon vous vous partagez la tournée et on n'en parle plus..._ trancha Trafalgar Law, mi amusé, mi énervé.

.

.

Les deux amis se séparèrent en bougonnant, cheveux en bataille et avec quelques griffures sur les bras.

Lorsque les Heart débarquèrent dans la salle, les conversations cessèrent un instant puis reprirent une fois la surprise passée. Les deux serveurs étant débordés, Sachi et Penguin allèrent eux-mêmes chercher les boissons pour leurs amis en râlant.

.

\- _Ils se sont pas gênés pour commander les trucs les plus chers..._

 _\- Avec ton corps de fille tu pourrais influencer le barman pour avoir un rabais._ Proposa Penguin en faisant un clin d'œil équivoque à son ami qui lui envoya son coude dans les côtes pour seule réponse.

.

Ils se frayèrent un passage jusqu'au bar et, équipé de deux plateaux chargés de boissons, Penguin s'éloigna en laissant le soin à Sachi de récupérer le dernier que le barman était en train de charger. À l'instant où la rousse s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses nakamas, un bras passé fermement autour de sa taille la tira en arrière ce qui faillit lui faire renverser le plateau chargé d'alcool. Il fut cependant rattrapé par quelqu'un d'autre qui le reposa sur le bar.

- _Alors ma jolie, tu comptes boire tous ces verres? C'est plus gentil de partager tu sais..._ Souffla une voix grasse dans l'oreille de Sachi pendant que ce dernier se dégageait de l'emprise de l'homme qui venait de lui pincer les fesses et se collait à lui d'une façon extrêmement désagréable.

\- _J'ai des nakamas, allez voir ailleurs_. Répliqua-t-il fermement.

- _Elles sont aussi bien roulées que toi?_ Demanda un deuxième.

\- _C'est pas des femmes, et moi non plus malgré les apparences. Maintenant dégagez où je vous promets que vous allez le regretter..._

 _\- Et on va te croire?_ Se moqua le premier en tirant Sachi un peu à l'extérieur de la foule et en le pelotant malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Ses nakamas ne pouvaient pas le voir d'ici... De toute façon il ne demanderait pas d'aide, il n'était pas faible.

.

\- _C'est le symbole des Heart Pirates sur ta combinaison? Il a de bon goût ce chirurgien..._

 _\- Je suis le mécanicien en chef, maintenant je me casse, salut._ Sachi essaya de partir mais plusieurs hommes très grands et bâtis comme des armoires l'encerclèrent.

- _Je crois plutôt que tu vas rester avec nous le temps qu'on s'amuse un peu poupée._

 _._

Sachi commença à avoir un peu peur.

.

 _" D'habitude je les battrais facilement, mais avec ce corps j'ai moins de force et je n'ai pas pris l'habitude de me battre avec..."_

 _._

Il se mit néanmoins en position de combat et envoya le premier coup: un balayage qui fit chuter celui qui l'avait "abordé". Il enchaîna avec divers mouvements mais à cinq contre un la bagarre était très déséquilibrée et ne penchait pas en sa faveur... Heureusement pour lui le capitaine et Penguin avaient remarqué son absence ainsi que la petite bagarre et avaient rapidement fait le lien.

\- _Vous permettez qu'on s'incruste?_ S'annonça le supernova, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres tandis que Penguin et quelques autres faisaient craquer leurs jointures.

.

Les hommes qui retenaient Sachi se reculèrent en voyant le capitaine prêt à utiliser son pouvoir.

.

\- _C'est bon on dégage, si on peut même pas s'amuser un peu..._

 _-Trop tard, personne ne touche à mes nakamas de la sorte_. Law prit un malin plaisir à voir la sueur perler sur le front de ses adversaires tandis que sa sphère bleue apparaissait. Tout bruit avait cessé dans le bar. Les imbéciles qui s'en étaient pris au Heart n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas qu'ils se retrouvèrent découpés et réassemblés bizarrement.

.

\- _Récupère le plateau Sachi, il y a ma commande dessus. Fait attention la prochaine fois..._ Ordonna un capitaine blasé par les bêtises de son ami même si pour cette fois ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute...

.

.

**********"***********

.

.

Une semaine plus tard, après le repas que Vego leur avait concocté, l'équipage décida de faire un tournoi de poker dans la salle commune. Pour arriver plus rapidement à la finale, plusieurs parties se déroulaient en même temps à des tables différentes. Le capitaine n'ayant pas eu envie de jouer, il se contentait de jeter un regard sur son équipage de temps à autres, préférant son nouveau livre de médecine: il avait pressenti que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Bizarrement ces pressentiments étaient de plus en plus fréquents depuis que Sachi était revenu au sous marin il y a un mois et demi avec un corps de femme, il se demandait bien question que Trafalgar Law se posait désormais constamment était : qu'est ce que ses idiots de nakamas allaient bien pouvoir inventer pour faire des bêtises ?

.

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre finalistes s'installèrent à une table placée au centre de la pièce. Il s'agissait de Shôta, Jean Bart, Sacha et Sachi. Ce dernier se demandait comment il était arrivé aussi loin dans la partie car il n'était pas le plus fort, et de loin.

.

\- _Alors cette finale sera spéciale : strip poker!_ Cria Penguin aussitôt rejoint par les autres. Tout le monde rigolait, un sourire pervers aux lèvres tandis que Sachi comprenait enfin la raison de sa place en finale:

\- _Vous avez fait exprès de me laisser gagner !_

 _\- On veut profiter de la vue une dernière fois, Ivankov ne devrait pas tarder à te rendre ton corps. Comprend nous, tu ne veux plus nous le montrer..._

 _\- On ne va pas les laisser gagner ne t'en fait pas._ Fit Sacha à sa camarade rousse.

.

" _Ça ne lui ressemble pas de le prendre autant à cœur_ " pensa le roux à casquette. _« Quoique… Il paraît que la solidarité féminine est à toute épreuve. »_ Sachi mit donc cette impression de côté et lança confiant :

.

 _\- La guerre est déclarée les gars!_

 _._

 _._

Dans son coin, adossé à Bepo qui avait perdu en demi-finale, Trafalgar Law laissa échapper un soupir.

.

La partie de cartes battait son plein, la sueur perlait sur les fronts. Les Hearts n'avaient jamais été aussi concentrés et tous, excepté le concerné, voulaient que Sachi perde. Sauf que le bougre se défendait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'avait ôté que sa casquette et ses bottes. D'un accord tacite entre les opposants, y compris Sacha, ils se liguèrent contre Sachi et utilisèrent la triche pour accélérer la partie. Ainsi le malheureux perdit coup sur coup ses chaussettes, ses lunettes et sa combinaison. De plus en plus énervé, sa concentration baissait et, en voyant ses nakamas qui avaient seulement les pieds à l'air, il éclata :

.

\- _C'est pas juste, vous trichez tous!_

 _\- On n'a jamais dit que c'était interdit!_ répliqua Sacha.

- _Mais c'est évident ! Et t'étais pas censée être de mon côté ? Solidarité féminine ou un truc du genre_

 _\- Tu restes un homme à ce que je sache, et cette partie est très amusante,_ répliqua la mécanicienne. _De toute façon je n'ai pas eu le choix. Si je ne les avais pas soutenus ils se seraient tous ligués contre moi. Mon honneur ou le tiens, le choix était vite fait._

 _\- Gagné!_ _Sachi, dégrafe ton soutif, j'ai gagné ce tour!_ Hurla de joie Shôta

 _\- Bonne nuit, je vais me coucher._ Fit Sachi, très remonté en embarquant ses affaires sous le bras, laissant tout le monde pantois.

- _Vous croyez qu'il a de nouveau ses règles ? Parce que c'est une grosse saute d'humeur qu'il nous fait là quand même..._ Remarqua un des pirates.

- _N'empêche qu'il a un joli déhanché..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sachi voulait définitivement récupérer son corps. Outre les problèmes internes ou externes que causait un corps de femme, il ne pouvait plus supporter l'attitude de ses nakamas qui étaient bien décidés à profiter à fond de cette situation tant que ça durerait. Quand il traînait dans les bars avec Penguin, était-il aussi lourd avec les femmes que le reste de l'équipage et les inconnus de l'île précédente l'avaient été ? Si c'était le cas, il comprenait enfin son manque de succès auprès des jolies filles. Les pauvres… Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son corps il ferait un effort. Ivankov n'allait pas tarder d'ailleurs puisque ça faisait désormais exactement deux mois et quatre jours que sa vie avait pris ce tragique tournant. Oui, Sachi était actuellement assez déprimé pour compter les jours et si la reine des Okamas continuait à se faire attendre, il allait commencer à compter les heures.

.

Pour le moment, sa vie était un enfer : l'équipage se complaisait à le harceler à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient et de supposer à voix haute qu'Ivankov avait peut être oublié sa promesse, raison pour laquelle il s'isolait le plus possible allant même jusqu'à fuir Penguin. Il n'avait pas pardonné à son ami de toujours d'avoir participé au complot de la semaine dernière. D'habitude, les mauvais coups, c'était lui qui les faisait aux autres, pas l'inverse.

.

\- _Tout va bien Sachi ?_ Fit la voix de Bepo.

.

Avec le capitaine, l'ours était la seule personne à laquelle le mécanicien parlait encore. Ces deux là étaient ses alliés et intervenaient souvent en faveur de Sachi quand ils étaient avec l'équipage. Bepo par gentillesse et compassion car lui-même souffrait parfois de sa condition d'ours quand on lui faisait une remarque et Trafalgar Law plutôt pour éviter les disputes sur son navire. À chaque fois qu'une mini guerre éclatait entre son équipage, souvent menée par Sachi et Penguin, son précieux sous marin finissait dans un triste état. Et même si ça lui donnait une punition toute trouvée pour châtier les fautifs et une excuse pour faire nettoyer le submersible, il préférait éviter les batailles aussi puériles qu'inutiles. Il y avait aussi un peu d'amitié et de gentillesse dans sa prise de parti pour Sachi mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, car si jamais on apprenait que le chirurgien de la mort pouvait être compatissant, toute sa réputation serait à refaire. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que pourraient dire la Marine et Eustass Kidd.

.

\- _Oui ça va. Merci Bepo. Où vas-tu ?_

 _-Il paraît qu'une île est en vue. Le capitaine convoque tout le monde sur le pont,_ répondit l'ours polaire.

\- _Quoi ? Mais j'étais pas au courant !_ S'affola le rouquin. _Vite allons-y, qu'est-ce qu'on attend!_

 _._

Ils traversèrent donc les longs couloirs du submersible pour déboucher sur le pont. Ils étaient visiblement les derniers.

.

- _Salut Sachi,_ l'accueillit Penguin.

.

.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et Penguin soupira. Il avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de s'excuser pour la blague, plus pour calmer Sachi que par culpabilité. Le mutisme de ce dernier commençait à l'attrister car sans son ami, tout était trop calme. Cette situation était d'autant plus gênante qu'ils partageaient la même chambre et que leurs bavardages du soir manquaient beaucoup à Penguin.

.

\- _Bon les gars,_ dit le capitaine. _Cette île semble déserte mais nous ne prendront aucun risque. Ban, Shôta, Vego, Jean Bart et Sacha, vous restez ici pour garder le sous marin. Sachi et penguin, vous allez arpenter la plage. Bepo et moi, on va s'enfoncer dans la jungle. Les autres, essayez de trouver quelques provisions._

 _._

 _._

Sur ces mots, le capitaine sauta lestement au dessus de la rambarde pour descendre sur l'île, signifiant ainsi aux autres d'en faire autant. Ce fut un signal auquel tous répondirent.

.

Sachi serrait les poings. Pourquoi était-il en équipe avec Penguin ? Bon, il est vrai que cette équipe suivait une règle établie depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le capitaine l'avait fait exprès pour les forcer à parler. Sans doute en avait-il assez de cette ambiance morose sur son vaisseau. En tout cas, Penguin ne se fit pas prier pour saisir cette perche tendue implicitement par le capitaine.

- _Tu vas m'en vouloir pendant combien de temps ?_ Demanda-t-il à Sachi.

 _\- Autant qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes ce que je traverse._

 _._

Victoire ! Sachi avait répondu. Penguin n'avait plus qu'à trouver les bons mots et c'en serait fini de cette ridicule dispute.

 _._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te sentirais trahi à ce point._

 _\- T'aurais dû._

 _\- Désolé._

- _C'est bien d'être désolé mais après, il faut comprendre !_ Explosa Sachi. _Tu crois que c'est drôle de se faire embêter par l'équipage à longueur de journée ? Tu crois que c'est drôle de se faire agresser aux escales ? Tu crois que c'est drôle de mettre des soutiens-gorges qui grattent parce que Sacha garde les plus confortables ? De supporter les règles ? Et qu'en plus de tout ça, ton meilleur ami s'amuse à tes dépends ?_

 _._

Penguin écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Sachi gardait autant de choses pour lui. Il pensait que Sachi s'amusait bien en femme et que lui aussi pouvait bien en profiter un peu.

.

 _\- C'est tellement pénible d'être une fille ?_ S'enquit subitement Penguin

 _\- T'as pas idée. C'est vrai qu'on rigolait bien au début mais maintenant j'en ai marre. Je veux retrouver mon corps !_

Sachi était au bord des larmes. Pour le réconforter, Penguin passa ses bras autour de son ami dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Il était content d'avoir mis les choses au clair.

.

\- _Tu sais Sachi,_ fit le mécanicien à casquette noir et blanche, j'ai entendu le capitaine dire que si Ivankov ne se montrait pas dans les jours qui viennent, on ferait demi-tour pour lui rappeler sa promesse.

.

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Puisque je te le dis. Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient : « Si cet enfoiré de travelo ne se montre pas d'ici cinq jours, j'irai le chercher moi-même. Je ne peux plus supporter les nuisances sonores dans ce bateau. C'est dix fois pire qu'avant. » et là, Bepo a répondu : « Aye Capitaine »._

 _._

Rasséréné, Sachi se détacha de Penguin. Qu'est ce qu'il adorait cet équipage et son capitaine.C'était décidé : il allait vite finir sa mission et une fois rentré, il allait sauter au cou de Trafalgar law pour le remercier, au risque de se faire arracher les yeux et de les retrouver collés dans un endroit incongru.

.

.

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux amis arrivaient de l'autre côté de la petite île où était amarré un grand galion. Le bateau semblait désert mais ça n'empêcha pas les mécaniciens de le reconnaître comme étant celui des Okamas. Ils prirent alors leurs jambes à leur cou pour rejoindre le campement en espérant que le capitaine y soit déjà de retour. Penguin peinait à suivre Sachi auquel la joie semblait donner des ailes. Très vite, le campement fut en vue.

.

\- _CAPITAINE ! Hurlèrent les deux amis_

 _\- J'ai vu,_ déclara celui-ci.

- _Mais comment vous pouvez savoir ce qu'on allait dire…_ interrogea Sachi.

.

Il fut coupé par Penguin qui, d'un geste, désigna le tableau qui s'offrait à eux. Un groupe de travestis, leur reine à leur tête, faisait face aux Heart.

.

\- _Ah, tu es là Megane girl*,_ fit la reine des Okamas en s'adressant à Sachi.

- _Megane ?_ répéta Penguin ?

- _Girl ?_ S'insurgea Sachi

- _Eh bien, on ne peut pas vraiment t'appeler boy pour le moment_ , expliqua Ivankov. _Mais peu importe. Comme promis je suis revenu. Je suppose que tu as été séduite par ta personnalité féminine et que pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais redevenir un homme. Alors bienvenue chez les New Kama ! YEE-AH !_

 _\- Iva-sama !_ crièrent quelques Okamas sur le point de s'évanouir d'admiration.

.

.

Quelques membres de l'équipage surmontèrent leur dégoût pour les travestis occupés à leur envoyer des baisers pour avoir un léger rire en voyant Penguin essayer de s'exprimer face à Emporio Ivankov sans succès. Shôta fit même un commentaire disant que Sachi ferait bien de rejoindre tout de suite sa « nouvelle famille » mais retira bien vite ses paroles devant le regard noir que lui adressa le capitaine.

.

\- _Mais je ne veux pas rester comme ça,_ arriva finalement à se faire entendre Sachi.

.

Sa crainte de rester éternellement comme ça et le regard du capitaine disant « Si jamais tu décides de garder ce corps, je te promets que tu ne verras plus jamais la fin de la lessive du vendredi » lui avaient délié la langue. Sachant que la reine des Okamas était susceptible, Sachi s'efforça de parler le plus respectueusement possible, comme avec le capitaine quand il était vraiment en colère, survie oblige.

- _Je vous suis reconnaissant pour l'expérience vécue mais je crois malgré tout que la vie de femme n'est pas pour moi. Maintenant si vous êtes d'accord, je voudrais récupérer mon corps d'origine._

 _._

C'était dur d'être poli alors qu'il avait envie de saisir le travesti par sa cape et de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il lui rende son corps. Ivankov le fixa quelques instants puis dit :

\- _Ah c'est trop triste ! Si ça continue, je vais… je vais… Je ne vais pas pleurer !_

 _\- Vous n'allez pas pleurer ? Vous nous avez bien eus,_ s'exclamèrent en cœur les Okamas tandis que leur reine saluait comme après un spectacle.

- _Navré de vous interrompre,_ intervint Trafalgar, _mais maintenant, j'aimerais que vous rendiez à mon nakama son apparence._

 _\- C'est d'accord. Après tout je lui avais promis,_ fit Ivankov en sortant ses griffes.

.

Sachi recula par anticipation, en vain. Comme la première fois, Ivankov planta ses griffes spéciales dans les hanches de Sachi et dès lors, son corps commença à redevenir normal. Il vit avec un léger pincement au cœur sa poitrine disparaître et retrouva avec soulagement un poids bien connu au niveau de l'entrejambe.

.

- _Merci_ , fit Sachi de sa voix à nouveau rauque.

- _De rien Megane boy. Bon nous on va y aller, on a un autre équipage à retrouver dans deux semaines._

- _Oui, Iva-sama,_ firent les Okamas

\- _C'est vrai ça, comment vous nous avez trouvés ?_ Demanda Bepo

\- _Ce n'est pas très difficile, dans cette partie de Grand Line, vous suivez le log pose,_ répondit un des travestis.

.

Il était le dernier du groupe à s'en aller et attira Sachi à lui pour lui faire un baiser en guise d'adieu avant de partir. Ce dernier manqua de vomir sous les moqueries des Heart. Penguin vint gentiment lui tapoter le dos pour le réconforter de cette situation qu'il espérait de tout cœur ne jamais avoir à vivre.

.

\- _J'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu m'avais manqué en garçon,_ déclara Penguin.

\- _T'es pas déçu ?_ Interrogea Sachi

 _\- Un peu, il faut dire que t'étais mignonne en fille, mais tu as des avantages comme ça aussi. On va pouvoir recommencer à mater les serveuses et…_

 _._

Il se pencha davantage pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- _Et on va pouvoir ressortir les magazines dans le double fond de la commode._

 _._

Les joues des deux pervers prirent une jolie teinte rose mais ils furent interrompus dans leur rêverie par les membres d'équipage.

.

\- _T'étais quand même beaucoup mieux en fille,_ regretta Ban

\- _C'est sûr,_ approuva Shôta.

- _Je suis de nouveau la seule fille à bord,_ remarqua Sacha mi-figue mi-raisin. Cette situation avait eu le mérite de la distraire.

 _\- On pourra plus te regarder dormir,_ déplora Jiro

 _\- Vous me regardiez dormir ?_ fit Sachi ébahi

\- _Et on ne pourra plus se moquer de toi,_ ajouta Vego. _Quoique… Peut importe ton sexe, tu es et tu restes un clown mais il y aura moins à dire._

 _\- Alors vous faisiez exprès de m'embêter ?!_ S'énerva le mécanicien.

\- _Affirmatif,_ répondirent les autres sans la moindre gêne.

\- _Vous allez me le payer ! Penguin, tu es avec moi ?_

 _\- Comme toujours, répondit celui-ci._

Un peu plus loin, adossé à un arbre, Trafalgar Law vit ses deux mécaniciens en chef faire craquer leurs jointures comme avant un combat pendant que les autres reculaient légèrement, effrayés, semblant se souvenir que ces deux là n'étaient pas les troisième et quatrième sièges de l'équipage pour rien. Leur force au combat était redoutable et leur duo, imparable. Une course poursuite commença alors entre ses membres d'équipages pendant qu'il les regardait, blasé. Sachi semblait de nouveau en forme et cette vue lui avait manqué. Il se remémora un instant tous les ennuis que son ami lui avait attiré ces deux derniers mois et eut une expression entre le sourire et la grimace. _Mais c'est fini,_ se rassura-t-il en s'asseyant contre l'arbre. Maintenant tout était à nouveau normal.

\- _Pitié Sachi. On est désolé,_ supplièrent Ban et Shôta.

.

Trafalgar Law entendit son mécanicien répondre « Vous pouvez toujours courir » ce que s'empressèrent de faire les deux autres. Le capitaine eut un petit sourire narquois avant de fermer les yeux rassuré.

.

Oui, tout était redevenu normal.

* * *

.

*megane = lunettes en japonais

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En espérant que ça vous aura plu!

.

Tschüss!


End file.
